From Dark To Light
by Grimnayn
Summary: When a young woman, Rylie Riddle, is thrown from the Wizarding world into a new strange place after the final battle she doesn't know what to do. Healing from her injuries inside and out, Rylie tries to figure things out. But with the new world on the cusp of war, what is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**, this is for the story, I shall add it to certain chapters every now and then of course. I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Please don't sue.

The sound of the battle field overwhelmed Rylie's senses as she tried to ignore the pain she was in. Her body was throbbing dully as she turned and fired a killing curse at an unsuspecting death eater. He fell soundlessly but Rylie didn't watch. She was used to it. Her black battle robes flashed as Rylie ducked a retaliating curse and simply fired another one back at her attacker. "Rylie! Get to the Department of Mysteries! Voldemort's trying to destroy the veil of death!" Nodding to Ron Weasly her newly acquired ally Rylie quickly apparated to the Department of Mysteries.

All was dark except for the veil. It's soft glow shone slightly allowing Rylie to see her father in all of his snake like glory. Voldemort. He just stood there looking at the veil. "I know your here child." Silently Rylie went forward and stood by the veil a bit a ways away from Voldemort. Rylie turned to him fully and just stared at him. He looked tired and old, but also angry. It was a silent rage that Rylie realized would never go away. He faced her as well, studying her bloody armor and grim face. "Hello father." It was very crushing to know that this was probably the last conversation she would have with her father. "I can see you are ready to fight me after all my lost daughter." Rylie frowned. "Not lost, just tired. Between you and me father, I was planning on not surviving. But knowing my luck, that might not even happen." At that Voldemort smirked. "I shall ensure your death." Rylie returned the smirk. "You will be coming with me." At that proclamation Rylie grabbed her father and jumped into the veil.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of falling was deafening and harsh as they both fell violently down to the ground of a strange place. Rylie didn't even bother to look around as she started firing spells left and right at Voldemort. He deflected them and returned fire. A large crack was heard as they both landed on their feet making a crater. Rylie could see different beings around her wielding swords of different colored light.

She paid them no head as her wand connected to Voldemorts. His rage was palpable in the air, laying on Rylie's tongue like metal. Thinking quickly Rylie forced the priori incumtatum to break and sent a giant wall of flame towards her opponent. All emotions were held firmly in her grasp. Rylie refused to give in. The world would not be tainted by her fathers dark soul.

He absorbed it into his body. Knowing what her father was about to do Rylie erected an aegis shield quickly and went to her knee. Violently Voldemort sent back the power from Rylie's spell with a killing curse in the mix of it. Rylie's shield absorbed it. While Voldemort had done that Rylie had sent several black mamba snakes at her father. He had forseen it and burned them wandlessly.

Suddenly Rylie was thrown back. Her wand fell from her hand. In a fit of desperation Rylie summoned one of the beings sword to her and as her father ran at her she stabbed him in the chest. The blade retracted and silently Rylie layed her dying father in her arms. He looked up at her as he quickly bled out.

"I'm sorry papa. I wish this didn't have to happen." Voldemort put his hand upon Rylie's cheek with a very sad but real smile. "Forgive...me.." Rylie felt a strong burst of pain hit her whole body as Voldemort forcibly gave her all of his remaining magic and knowledge. Then he died. Reeling from the overload upon her senses. Rylie accio'd her wand and her fathers wand. Then she just sat there as it began to rain very heavily. Like the universe was crying for her since Rylie didn't know what to do.

Everything was unimportant. The strange blade Rylie had used was still in her bloody hand. She let it fall and roll away from her. A woman with red skin, strange horn like things on her head and dark eyes came into Rylie's line of sight. She just looked at her and held her fathers cold body tightly. Slowly, the woman came closer to her. She went to say something, but the words were strange and Rylie couldn't understand it.

She held her hand up and wandlessly said a translation charm. "Can you repeat what you just said please?" The woman nodded. "I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Who are you?" "Rylie Marvolo Riddle. Was anyone hurt in the battle besides my opponent and myself?" Rylie's voice cracked slightly before she clamped her occlumency shields down. Shaak Ti picked up the strange sword and tossed it to a younger boy. "No, are you a threat to anyone here?" Rylie shifted slightly. "No, I am very tired of fighting." Shaak Ti nodded before looking at a small older green man like thing.

He wore brown robes and had a small staff. He studied Rylie with a very sharp eye. Rylie let him. She was completely numb and worn out. "In the temple she must go. The body, droids shall take." At that Rylie snapped to attention and tensed visibly. Shaak Ti noticed. "The body shall simply be placed in a separate room till he can be prepared for burial." "My customs are different than yours. I must be the one to prepare him. Is that alright?" Shaak Ti nodded. Rylie let her fathers body be taken by two strange robots before slowly standing and pocketing her fathers wand while putting her wand in her forearm holster.

Many cloaked figures watched her warily as Rylie began to follow Shaak Ti and the green figure. "Master Yoda I am. Great pain and weariness I sense in you young one." Rylie looked at Yoda for a second. In that second she saw how powerful he was. "My apologies for causing so much trouble to your temple. I meant no harm." Yoda nodded. "Explain later you shall, to the Jedi Council." Rylie bowed slightly. "I understand. Thank you for your help." Silently Rylie followed Shaak Ti into the temple.

It was very large and open. Bigger then Hogwarts easily. Various pieces of historical works and architecture were all around her. As they walked they passed many glass mosaics and tiles. Each depicting the history of the place by Rylie's guess. Everything was open and there were many pillars along the long hall they were in. "Can you please tell me where I am Master Ti?" Shaak Ti nodded quickly and glared at a group of young children who were staring. "You are in the Jedi Temple located on the planet Coruscant." Rylie frowned. She wasn't even on Earth anymore. Did it even matter though? "You are injured. Come I shall take you to the medic bay." Rylie stopped walking as her occlumency shields wavered.

This woman was being kind to her even though she had literally appeared out of nowhere. Taking a minute Rylie saw all of the Jedi knights watching her, judging her, they were so very cautious. Rylie shook off her emotions and breathed in deeply. "I can heal myself if I can simply use a spare room Master Ti." Shaak Ti considered for a moment before nodding. "I shall take you to my room then. Come."

Rylie followed silently down a few hallways and up an elevator to a row of doors. Shaak Ti opened a door at the end of the hall and let Rylie in. It was very simple. One bed, a meditation mat, a small bedside table and a closet. To the right was a simple bathroom. "I shall wait outside for you." "Thanks. I wont be too long." Quickly Rylie took out her trunk and unshrunk it. Then she opened it and took out her rather extensive medical kit and potions. She layed it out in front of her and grabbed a big bowl. Then Rylie filled it with water and heated it.

After grabbing a cloth Rylie slowly began to take off her battle armor. She knew the damage would be extensive. Once Rylie was bare chested she grabbed the cloth. There was a good deal of blood on her and she didn't want to think about how it got there. Once the blood was off of her torso Rylie grabbed some healing salve and magically put it on the wounds that needed it. Rylie drank a bone healing potion and a magic stabilizer. Her core had already absorbed the magic from her father. It was insane the amount he gave her. Rylie also took a blood replenishing potion. Not once did she grimace from the taste.

Rylie's body had many scars. Rylie knew they would never go away as well. That didn't really matter anymore though. So long as others didn't see them. She put her medical supplies back in the trunk. Using magic Rylie cleaned her battle robes and gear as well and put them back on. The bowl was emptied and the cloth was dried and put back before Rylie closed her trunk up, reshrunk it and put it in her pocket. She returned to Shaak Ti feeling a bit better since her body and garb were cleaner and had no blood on them.

"I am ready." "Come child, it is time for you to see the council." Rylie nodded and followed Shaak Ti out and to the High Council Chamber. Even though Rylie knew she should at least feel something, she didn't. She was totally numb. Her face was a blank mask and her posture was slumped but stiff. The only thing she could do was follow like a puppet.

When they reached their destination Shaak Ti opened the doors and let Rylie inside. The room was circular with seats formed in a half circle inside. Yoda was in one right by a black man and a white man with a beard. Shaak Ti sat down in the empty seat. Rylie looked to Yoda and sighed. "You have questions." "Yes." The black man answered. "I am Jedi Master Windu. We all know your name. Who is the man you killed?" Rylie swallowed thickly before answering. "His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He called himself Lord Voldemort." Shaak Ti gasped. "That man was your father?" Rylie took a step back and tensed. "If you want to understand you must listen first." Yoda nodded for Rylie to continue. Rylie's eyes swam over with her memories. "It wasn't always so dark. He wasn't always so cruel. Everything started like one would think. With a family. My father had been kind once upon a time and had loved my mother. They lived in an old manor hidden from non magical people. It was known as the wizarding society. We lived in peace with each other. The non magical blissfully unaware of our existence. All was normal. Well, almost. In our society, blood purity was rather important. If you had an ounce of non magical in your blood line then you were dirty to society. Labeled as a mudblood and cast aside. My father was a half-blood. My mother was from a pureblood family. They didn't care about what society thought and grew close together. Others were not impressed, but they left them alone. Then something rather drastic happened."

At that Rylie paused. "What happened?" Shaak Ti gently asked. Rylie looked up with a sad smile. "Me. I was born. My father was rather ecstatic. By that time my family was well off and successful. Things were good. Until I was three years old. I have a photographic memory so I remember what happened. My mother was getting me fitted for some clothes when a rather angry pureblood radical attacked me. As most mothers, my mother retaliated rather violently. He killed her. Everything went downhill from there. My father took care of the burial and such. Unlike everybody else knew, I noticed he had changed drastically. Instead of playing and being with me my father lost himself in the library. He delved into rather dark magic and went after the family of the man who killed my mother. As he did that he trained me. Harshly. It was borderline torture if I want to be honest."

The entire council seemed deep into Rylie's story. But Rylie was too lost in her own memories to notice. She just knew that if she said everything she could heal. "Years flew by and I was trained to be a cold hearted killer instead of meeting friends and being a kid. My father made his own group, known as death eaters and went out and killed non magical and magical alike. The wizarding world grew fearful of my fathers own name he chose for himself. Lord Voldemort. Because he put a curse on it. If you said his name then you would be tracked and killed. Simple as that. A light side rose to my fathers challenge. They called themselves the Order of The Pheonix. Their leader was a very powerful light wizard known as Albus Dumbledore. The war was horrendous. Obsessed with power my father had completely lost himself."

Rylie began to pace slowly as she continued her tale. "Then one night a follower told my father of a boy who had been born who had been in a prophesy with my father. The boys name was Harry Potter. My father went to go kill the boy in a fit of fear for his own power. He killed Harrys family and tried to kill Harry himself. But because of his mothers love the killing curse backfired on my father and destroyed his body instead. Simply giving Harry a curse mark. My father didn't die though. Due to a very dark ritual my father had split his soul into seven pieces known as a horcrux. I was left in the care of Dumbledore. I was about 8 years old, and I was as lethal as an assassin. For many years I was taught how to function like a kid my age. Then Harry Potter turned 11 and everything shifted. When a wizard or witch turns 11 they are sent to a wizarding school. Harry and I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a bit ahead of him, but when him and I met, we became very good friends. That's when my life became worth living."

Rylie kept going. She told them of how every year her and the golden trio had to keep Voldemort from getting his body back. How they went to school together and fought together. How her father came back and the war that followed. Everything. How she lost everybody she cared about, and finally how she had killed her own father to end a war that should never have happened. The council was stunned. How had she survived?

"I think I'm stuck here. And I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is a total mess and I can't fix it!" Before anymore emotion could be let out Rylie put all of her feelings behind her occlumency shields. She couldn't break down or feel yet. It was too much to handle. Rylie had never cried before in her entire life and she was scared of losing herself in her own grief. It could practically kill her and she knew it. The council was silent for a time. Then Yoda spoke. "Your planet, Earth it is. Heard of it we have not. Stay here you should." The Jedi Masters agreed with Yoda. They could tell that Rylie was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Her emotions were muted which was a cause for worry. Not to mention how very pale the young woman looked. What bothered them the most though, was the emptiness in her cold blue eyes. Like she had seen too much in too little of time.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to do the death ritual for my father." Shaak Ti nodded. "I do not think it will harm anything. But then you must rest." Rylie bowed slightly. "Yes Master Ti. Thank you again for your kindness." Yoda stood and sighed. "Over this meeting is." With that said Rylie went out to where she had battled her father and had the droids bring his body out and lay him down, then she put his wand in his hand and silently began to chant. The sun was rising. It was almost time.

It was all in Latin and nearly forgotten, but it was used before as a way to make sure that the body was returned to where it came from. To keep the cycle of life going. As the sun came up, a small ball of light began to grow from Lord Voldemorts chest and envelope his body. Not once did she look away from her fathers face, she continued to chant. Soon the light had overtaken Rylie's fathers body to where he was bathed in light, then he rose from the ground. By now the chant was a frenzy of words and magic crackled in the air. The sun rose completely and hit the body of Lord Voldemort. With the sound of shattering glass the body turned to dust and drifted away, as if it were gently being blown by the wind. Rylie watched now silent with conflicted feelings. She was now totally alone, yet free. What was going to happen now?

(Authors Note)- As you can see, I am not familiar with the formatting of a story since this is my first story. I won't be able to update daily, but I shall try my best. If anyone has advice or wants to review, please do so. One can never stop learning. The disclaimer is on chapter 1.

Wishing you many fortunes,

Grimnayn


End file.
